Falling Moon
by Tessa Braceface
Summary: Nessie and Jacob love eachother. But with tragity tear them apart....permanatly? Rating Might Change In Ferther Chapaters.
1. What Do Your Dreams Consist Of?

_Hey guys, so this is like my first attempt at a Fan Fiction. I have always just wondered what Nessie's and Jacob's relationship would be like, but this story isn't JUST about them. There will also be some action, some awesome vampire/shapeshifter fights. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothin' but 4 books and an Idea._

**Chapter One - What Do Your Dreams Consist Of? (Jacob's POV.) RATED PG**

It was nearly sun set. Pink streaks crossed the sky. The light was fading, but I didnt care. I kept running, not looking back. I could hear her feet following me, which is exactly what I wanted. I sped up, knowing she could never catch up with me. I jumped behind a large tree, sensing her pressence, coming closer and closer...

I lept, as she passed the tree I was hiding by, landing on her. We tumbled down a small hill, while she giggled and squeeled. I landed on top of her, pinning her arms down with my gigantic paws. She squirmed beneith me, but I never moved an inch.

She stopped squirming, and I looked down, to find her staring at me with her beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes. How could someone so beautiful ever love me? I've only been called beautiful once, and that was by this most perfect creature's mother. How will she ever love me?

There was some emotion in her eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her eyes, swelling in this unknown emotion, as she studied my face. I slowly withdrew my paws, letting her free. She did not move, just kept serching my face, I didnt know what for though. I bounded away, and phased behind a tree. I came back, wearing my tattered blue jean shorts, to find her standing, staring right at me wth that same emotion in her eyes. She quickly looked away from my gaze, blushing. I heard her heart, always fluttering, beat faster and faster. I walked slowly toward her, wrapping my arms around her, resting them on her lower back. "Oh Renesmee, what would I do without you?"

She looked up at me, slightly tipping her head back. She slowly leaned onto her toes, trying to closing the space between our faces. I didnt realized, but I was doing the same thing, leaning ferther and ferther down.

Until, finally, our lips met. It was like an electic jolt, sending goose bumps all down my body. She moved her lips under mine, and I took her lead.

I could hear, somewhere way in the back of my head, calling my name. It got louder and louder, until it was all I could hear. As our lips parted, my mind came into consciousness. Renesmee, my love, my imprint, was shaking me, calling my name tring to wake me.

"Jake, time to go to school!" She yelled, galloping out of my room. God, I wish that dream could have lasted forever, now printed into the back of my mind. I knew something was wrong, she will never love me like I love her. Or at least, I think she won't.

How could someone like her love someone like me?


	2. Outcast

_DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wish I made the characters, but I don't got a clue!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Outcast (Nessie's POV) RATED PG 13**

School. Uhg. I don't like it. People always gawk at you, when you walk by, when your in class, when your eating your lunch, when your leaving to go home! All day! No one ever talked me to, except my family and Jacob, but even then I still feel like an outsider. So different. One of a kind. What if I didnt _want_ to be different? At least I have Jacob to help...

I sighed. Jacob. How could someone like him love someone like me? He's so strong, so beautiful. How could he love someone so small? So weird? So different? Such an...outcast?

We all drove to school, me and Jacob in his shiny, black Dodge Viper, Mom and Dad in a silver S60R Volvo, Rosalie and Alice in a red BMW M3 convertable and Emmett and Jasper in a Jeep Wrangler. Carlisle insisted Jacob got a nice, expensive car, and Jacob greatful accepted without hesitation. Me, on the other hard, was not aloud to drive. I think it's the fact that I am only technically 8 years old, biut I did have the mind of as a woman who has already lived her whole life. So, I don't understand why anyone won't let me drive.

Me and Jacob had most of our classes together, we had a different Math teacher, but that's cause I'm in Math Honors. But we did have Science, English and Mechanics together. I knew he liked Mechanics, so of course I joined. To my surprize, it was very fun.

Jacob parked in our normal spot, between Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. People offen stopped and checked out our cars, then realizing hwo they belonged to, htye kept walking. Why do human's fear us? I could see my father shift his weight, snap around and told me: "It's 'cause we're a threat. They're like animals, not as adavnced senses but they know when there is danger. We are the danger." And that was the end of that conversation.

Our story was, that Me and my father were brother and sister, while Rosalie and Jasper were twins, Emmett, Alice and Bella were all only children, and we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jacob was adopted by then when we was 9, making him the newest to the Cullen family. But he still went with the last name Black. All the same, yet so different, would anyone make the connections?

I really hope not.

We all went our separate ways.

Alice and Jasper, hand in hand walked swiftly down the hall to the west side of the building.

Emmett and Rose talked toward the north side of the building.

My Mother and my Father went to the east side.

And the only ones not hand in hand, walked to the south side. Me and Jacob.

Glancing up as we got to our English class, I noticed he was staring at me with pain and some unknown emotion in his eyes. He looked away, and led the way into the class room.


	3. Unsure

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, I just like to make them do my bidding. MUAHAHA!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Unsure (JACOB'S POV) Rated PG 13**

We walked down the hall, the rest of our family going off in different directions. We stopped infront of our English class, and she stared up into my eyes with curiosity. Her deep brown eyes burning into mine, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to tell her that I was hers, and know that she was mine. I loved her, I needed her like I needed air, without her, I would fail to exist. This is why I'm here, just...I didn't know how to tell her and I didn't want her to feel oblagated to love me. I want her to have choice.

Only less than a second had passed, and she stared deeper and deeper into my very soul. I saw something then, for a second it looked like adoration, love, passion. _'No, it couldn't be,'_ I thought. At that very second she turned her head, blushed then swiftly walking into the class room.

We took our seats, at the back of the class naturally, and opened our books. She made a curtain of beautiful bronze hair between us and stared mindlessly doodling on a loose peice of paper. I watched as her pen gracefully dragged across the paper, making beautiful designs. How could someone be so good at everything? Drawing, Singing, Playing music, Making people absolutely love her....Why couldn't it just go back to the easy times? Where she could be my little Nessie, playing on the beach, having fun...Now she was the grown up, beautiful Renesmee that I have fell in love with...

The teacher called the class to order then, asigning us a short story and a work sheet. Me and Nessie worked silently, her finishing within a matter of minutes and started doodling again. When I looked over, I was amazed, the doodle she was drawing, had turning into a giant wolf....that looked just like me. She smiled to herself, and started sketching what looked like a girl, with ringlets of long hair, standing beside the wolf, with one arm hanging over him. What was happening?

She couldn't love me...

I was just her best friend...

She couldn't think of me of anything more....

But...why couldn't she?

Just then the bell rang and she gathered her books. I followed her out, laking the gracefullness that she had. She stopped at her locker, and looked up at me. She had that same look in her eyes.

What if...what if she does love me too?

"Nessie...do you want to skip the rest of the day?" I blurted out. I needed to tell her. I needed to!

"Uhm, sure Jake. What do you want to do?" She asked, smiling that adorable smile. How could she be so dazzling and not even know it?

"I was thinking of just going for a run...and I wanted to talk to you about something."


	4. Imprint?

_DISCLAIMER: Yeah...their still not mine._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Imprint? (NESSIE'S POV) Rated PG 13**

I swiftly walked out of the class room, and I heard Jacob stumbling behind me. I kept walking until finally I reach my locker, and looked up at him. He looked at me with this confused look in deep brown eyes, and I just stared at him. _'Stupid Nessie, stupid, stupid stupid!'_ I thought. He could never love me, he was so wonderful, outgoing, and amazingly beautiful.

"Nessie...do you want to skip the rest of the day with me?" He blurted out. This wasn't normal, ushually he wants me to stay in school, get my education.

"Uhm, sure Jake. What do you want to do?" I asked, smiling at him. He was so wonderful, how could he not know? He could have any girl in this whole school, why doesn't he go for them?

"I was thinking of just going for a run...and I wanted to talk to you about something." He answered. Oh no, I knew I loved him. Oh no, no no no! He wanted to talk to me about it. He didn't rreturn my feelings. Of course he didn't. How could he? Havn't I already accepted the fact?

"Okay, lets go then..." I mummbled. I could feel the depression creeping up on me, ready to spring once he said the words.

We walked wordlessly out of the school and walked til we reached the forrest. He grabbed my hand and took of running. Feeling the warmth of his hand in mine, it felt like right, like it was sapposed to be there. Like if he just kept his hand there, everything in the world would be right...

He stopped all too soon and let go of my hand. He stepped back and leaned against a tree. He looked so confused, I wish he never noticed. Now that he knows I am utterly in love with him, how could we possibly still be friends. With my oogling all the time at him, maybe hw won't want to be around anymore. I really wish he didn't care about that. I need him, like I need air.

"Okay, Ness, I need to tell you something. I guess I will start at the beginning." He took a deep breath, and started again. "A long time ago, I loved a girl. She loved me too, but of course, she loved someone else more. She broke my heart, over and over again, but I couldn't stay away from her. She eventually got married to him. After the honeymoon, she got really sick. I saw withered body, wanting to kill the thing that made her sick," I saw him wince. Of course, he loved someone else! He still loved her, how could I be so blind? "She was pregnant, but it was killing her. Everyone thought she was going to die, but her husband saved her." He smiled. How could I be so stupid, thats why he didn't go after any of the girls at school!

"Now, her baby though, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I knew I had to protect her, he around for her, he the big brother she always wanted. But over the year, it became more. I fell in love with that little girl, well, she isn't so little anymore." He smiled up at me. He took a step closer to me. Who was this girl? She stole my Jacob, how could she? He was mine! My Jacob.

"Nessie, does this story make any sense to you?" He asked, seeing the absolute blankness in my face.

"Yes, your telling me...you love someone else." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. How could he do this to me?

"Nessie...your the little girl." Did he seriously just say that? Am I dreaming? I must have hurt him wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I love you Nessie, I always have...your my imprint." He answered.


	5. Butterflies

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I do own a fear of butterflies!_

**Chapter 5 - Butterflies (NESSIE'S POV) Rated PG 13**

"You....love me? What...when? How? And I'm your what? Imprint? What's that?" I asked, confused. What was happening here? Imprint? What _is_ that?

"Yes Nessie, I love you. I love you more then anything in this world. You _are_ my world. And imprint...I'll explain that later. But right now...I wanna try something." And in one quick movment he crossed the space between us and took my face in his big, warm hands.

He stared into my eyes with such love that I thought my heart was going to explode. I could feel butterflys making their appearance in the core of my stomach. I could feel his warm breathe flow over my face. It smelt amazing. A woodsy musk smell. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I opened my eyes to see him leaning in closer.

Until our lips met. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I felt heat course threw my body and butterflys flutter in my stomach. Uncontrollably, my arms rapped around his neck and tangled in his hair. I loved him...He loved me...My life was complete, I realized in that second. He was the missing peice I didn't know was missing. I was an empty shell, and now I felt my body fill up with this unconditional love. He was all I needed.

He deeped the kiss, until we were gasping for air. When our lips parted, he leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"That was better then I could have ever thought. My dreams did you no justice." He chuckled, a deep throaty sound. He dreamed about kissing me? I though I was the only one. So I laughed too. he loved me more then I thought. As much as I loved him even.

"My dreams did you no justice either. I love you Jacob. I need you like I need air." I whispered, pushing him forward so I could look into his deep, dark eyes. He stared at me, making my heart beat faster and faster. He laughed, obviously hearing it.

I heard BYOB by System Of A Down start playing from my back pocket. I reached in to grab my phone, and the caller I.D. said 'Dad'.

"Oh crap." I mummbed to myself. I answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you Renesmee? You should tell me before you skip school! Your with Jacob aren't you? What are you guys doing? You had me and your mother worried sick about you!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry dad. Yeah, I am with Jacob. And we were sick of school, we deserve a day off sometimes too. Just 'cause I'm not a full vampire, doesn't mean I shouldn't get a day or two off sometimes! I'm not a baby anymore Dad, I havn't been for years! I'm an adult now!" I shot back at him. Me and my parents never fought, and the second after I yelled at Daddy I felt horrible.

I heard him sigh. "Nessie...your right. Your not a little girl anymore. I'm sorry. But could you at least tell me next time you just disappear?" He asking.

"Yeah Dad, I will next time. It was sort of a spare of the moment thing." I said, looking up a Jacob and smiling. Yeah, a total spare of the moment thing.

"WHAT?!? YOU AND JACOB KISSED?!?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He screamed into the phone.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE! STAY RIGHT THERE NESSIE, I MEAN IT!" He continued as he hung up the phone.

"Shit, this is going to be wonderful" I mummbled.


	6. Jared

_DISCLAIMER: Nope, the characters are still Steph's. _

**Chapter 6 - Jared (JACOB'S POV) Rated PG 13**

"Shit, this is going to be wonderful." She mummbled, closeing her phone. Edward shouldn't be mad, I waited 8 years for crying out loud! It's been hard enough for the part 2 years, but I wanted to give some time to Bella and Edward. Why is he so mad?

"Jacob, I'm sorry my dad is such a control freak. I love you...maybe that will stop him before takes off your arm." She giggled, which was the most wonderful sound in all of the world. I loved her...and I really hoped she was right about the whole 'taking off my arm' thing.

"I really hope your right Nessie, cause I can hear him coming right now." Just as I said that he stepped into veiw, with Bella coming out right after him. She looked happy, but concerned, He looked...pissed off. I was happy he didn't already lung at me, that means he probably won't. Bella must have calmed him down a bit.

"Jacob...what do you have to say for yourself?" Edward asked.

"Edward...I've waited 8 years for her to grow up. It's been hard enough the past 2 years, but I gave you them, didn't I? I didn't interfer at all-"

"And I loved him Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too Nessie." I said back to her. She smiled up at me, and we were caught up in our own world.

"A-hem." Edward coughed. I looked up at him, released from the trance that her eyes had on me.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Jacob...you give a good point. I'm sorry. Just...I don't want to loose my baby that fast. Yes, it's been 8 years. _Only_ 8 years. Most people don't have to worry about this until around twice that."

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere. Why are you worrying about this so much? We _just_ had our first kiss, and we _just_ told eachother our feelings. It's been one day, not even! Calm down...I'm not leaving that soon." She reasured him.

"Okay Nessie, I see your point also. I just love you so much, your our miracle." He grabbed Bella's hand and stared into her eyes. It was almost embarassing to watch, the absolute love in their eyes.

"She's also my miracle." I added.

"Yes Jacob, I guess she is," Bella replyed, looking away from Edward's eyes.

"So Jacob, are you and Nessie dating then?" Edward asked.

"Uhm...I'm not sure. Nessie, are we?" I asked, looking down at her again.

"Yes Jacob, yes we are." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist. I curled my arms around her sholders, lost in our little world again.

Everything was right, everything was how it was sapposed to.

I heard 2 sets of paws pounding the ground, coming towards us. I let go of Nessie, whispering in her ear "I'll be right back, hun." and ran off into the forrest. I stripped down when I got out of sight, tied my t-shirt and shorts to my leg, hid my shoes and starting running feeling the heat flash down my spine. After I phased, I listened to Leah and Will. Will was a new werewolf that was left in an orphanage when he was a baby, so we wondered, who had a half brother...or another half brother.

_'Jake, something big happened.'_ Will started.

_'Okay, fill me in.'_

_'I went to go visit everyone back in La Push yesterday and Sam told me that the pack smelt a large coven of vampires that weren't any of the Cullens or of the Denali and fresh human blood. They found the bodies in the forrest not too far away from the reserve, their was a big pile of them, twenty, many thirty bodies.'_ Will answered.

_'Where did they say the thrails lead?'_ I asked.

_'They're were too many trails over lapping each other. Some went to Forks, some went right into La Push.'_ Will thought.

_'But...Jared found 3 of them...' _Leah's thoughts were pained. Oh no, what happened????

_'Jacob...Jared didn't win the fight...'_

Jared...No...Jared...No, Jared couldn't die...he wasn't dead.


	7. Howl

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, but if I did, they would bow down to me...cause my sheer awesomeness could blind any man!_

**Chapter 6 - Howl (NESSIE'S POV) Rated PG**

I sat on a fallen tree, waiting for my 'boyfriend' to come back. I was so happy...life could not get any better. I loved him with the fire of a million suns, and now I knew...he loved me as much as I loved him. It was an amazing feeling. But...what was 'Imprint'? Will he explain that when he gets back? Maybe it's a word meaning love...

A blood curdling howl cut off my thoughts. I know who it was the second it began. Jacob, my love, what happened? Oh no, was he hurt? I listened closer and realized...it wasn't in pain...it was in sorrow.

"Edward, what happened?" My Momma asked Dad.

"Jared. Jared was attacked by 3 nomads. He didn't win. Jared's dead." He whispered.

It felt like my heart stopped. Jared, Jared didn't die...Dad was lying.

_'Except the fact Nessie, He's gone.'_ A little voice in my head said to me.

It was right, Jared was dead...Dad wouldn't lie to me.

Poor Kim. Kim and Jared just got married last year...what has this been doing to her? Could she even live without Jared? The real question I was asking was...if I were her, could I live without Jacob?

I don't think I could.

Jacob...what was this doing to him? I wanted to hold him, and tell him it was going to be alright. Tell him I was here, and that I could never leave. Tell him I was always his. Jacob...HOw hard this must be for him...Jared was his brother, just like Sam and the rest of the packs were.

"There is a giant coven of human hunting vampires has been staying somewhere near Forks. Half of the pack were on patrol and Jared went alone, and found 3 vampires over a pile of 8 bodies. They got defensive, and attacked him from all sides. Jared was no match for them." I father whispered.

"We need to go help. How many are their?" My mom asked.

"Their not completly sure, but by the sounds of it, more then the army we fought. Most likely around 30. I don't understand why there are so many of them..." He pondered.

"Do you think their looking for us?" I asked.

"No, I dought it." He answered.

I could hear paws pounding across the ground faster then normal pace. Jacob came into veiw then, standing on 2 legs wearing tattered shorts and a shirt in his hand. His expession was unreadable. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, as I felt the tears flow from my eyes. I wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"I'm so sorry Jacob" I whispered to him.

"It's not your fault Nessie. Don't say sorry." His voice we hoars, like he were crying too. I hugged him even closer, burying my face in his vare chest.

"We need to go, soon." My Mom whispered to my Dad.

"We should go talk to Carlisle and the rest first."

"Edward, innocent people are dieing. And I don't think it's just a coincidence that their by Forks, and they have a very big army."

"What do you think their doing?"

"I think their gathering people...People to take down the Volturi...and us."


	8. Help

_Hey, sorry I havn't wrotten anything in awhile! I just havn't had the inspiration to write. But now...I do. So, I hope you like this new Chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short._

_DISCLAIMER: No, the characters are NOT mine. I wish though. That way I could kill Edward! MUAHAHAHA! _

**Chapter 8 - Help (JACOB'S POV)**

I held her close to my body. I knew I could handle this, knowing I had her. I had her. She was mine. I tried to calm her, I rubbed my hand up and down her back. Her tears rolled off her face onto my chest. I heard Bella and Edward whispering to eachother.

"I think their gathering people...People to take down the Volturi...and us." Bella said.

"I want to help." Nessie whispered against my chest.

"No." We all said at the same time.

"But, I need to. I can't loose anyone else." She mummbled as she stared up into my eyes. She didn't have to look up much. Now that she was fully grown she was the third tallest being the the Cullen household, just under Emmett, then me. She was everything I ever needed in this world. She was my world. She was my everything.

As I thought this, I thought about Kim. Jared new wife. How was she doing? How was she taking her husbands death? I hope Sam or someone was with her. She shouldn't be alone.

"Renesmee...we all lost someone. We couldn't stand loosing you. Any of us." Bella said sturnly.

"Renesmee," I said as I lifted her chin to look at me. "I couldn't stand to loose you. You are my life, my soul, my heart. I need you to be safe. I need you to be."

"Jacob...I love you, but I need to help. What if I don't fight and because of me I loose you? What if because of me I loose My mom? or my Dad? Or Rosalie? Or Alice? Or Seth? Or Quil? Or the rest of our families? What if I loose them too?"

"Nessie...I promise you I will come back to you."

"Jacob...I need to help. I need to. I hate feeling useless!" She began to cry again. I pulled her tighter. I hated seeing her crying. It carved little holes out of my heart.

Her skin was warm. It was the only thing that has ever felt warm to me after my transformation. But it was rock hard, like the rest of her family's. Her teeth were razor sharp. She was fast and strong. Maybe she could defend herself, and that terrified me. I want her to be safe.

"Nessie...you have to promise me you will not fight unless it looks like someone could use help. Please." I sighed in defeat. Nessie whispered 'Thank You' against my chest. Tears began to fall from my face. What if I lost her?


	9. Others

Chapter 9 - Explaination (JACOB'S POV)

Everything was running through my mind as we raced towards home. Jared. My beautiful Renesmee, being in danger. Vampires trying to kill my family. How I would explain Imprinting to Nessie. What would Edward and Bella say? Should I do it before or after the fight? What if after the fight I never get a chance to? I flinch at the thought of never getting the chance to explain...to see her again.

I hug Nessie closer to me, running and dodging the tree's that came our way. I could see Carlisle stranding on the porch as we closed in on the house.

"Hello Jacob. Why are you home so early?" He asked as we walked up the steps of the porch. I looked up at him, and I could see that he noticed my red puffy eyes. His eyes turned instantly soft, while he walked towards me and put a hand on mine and Nessie's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Vampires...they killed Jared. And their coming for us and the Volturi." Renesmee whispered, her voice cracking at the end. Carlisle looked up at me in confusion, and I nodded. Without a second glace, he was running into the house, and dialing a number on his cell phone. "Tanya? Yes. I have some important...news for you. No, it's not good at all." He paused for a second. "No, this has nothing to do with the Wolves. This has to do with...another coven. Their coming to destroy us. Yes, Us and the Volturi. No, I have no idea why. Perhaps their threatened. What makes them think they can destroy the Volturi and us?" He paused for a moment, and let Tanya say something. "What?!"

In a second of that last word, I ran inside, carring Nessie, to stand beside Carlisle. "Werewolves? Are you sure?" He asked Tanya. I gasped. Werewolves? Like, Children Of The Moon Werewolves? I did some research on them a while back. Super fast and strong while in human form, like a vampire. Can only phase under a full moon. Sharp canine teeth while in human form. Heal at the same rate we do. It's almost like a hybrid of a Vampire and a Shape-Shifter, I realized. Damn.

"Will you help us?" Carlisle asked. He paused for a second, and a smile spread across his face. "Thank you Tanya! I will see you soon!" He thanked, before he shut his phone. "Now, where are the others?"


	10. Explainations

I_'m sorry for the long wait, major writters block. I've also been getting idea's for my own original stories. Zombies. Ghosts. Vampires. Werewolfs. Aliens. You know, the ushual._

_DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine...but they love me._

Chapter 10 - Explainations (JACOB'S POV)

"Now, where are the others?" Carlisle asked us, while Renesmee snuggled closer to my body.

"Edward and Bella are getting Alice and the others, they should be back soon." Renesmee whispers, breathing in my scent. She seemed so happy. If only she knew what was to come.

"Carlisle, are their really werewolves in the clan with the Vampires?" I inquire.

"Yes Jacob. This is most likely an attack against the Vampire leaders because of the massive massacre of the Werewolves years ago. You do remember Cauis, the one who was afraid of you, don't you?"

"Yes...but it was really the Children Of The Moon he was...Carlisle...do we have any chance against them?" At those words, Renesmee stiffened against me, grabbing tighter around my waist. I rub her back while whisper I love you in her ear. She sighs, and looks up at me, her chocolate brown eyes revealing so much emotion. I lean down, pressing my lips softly against her forehead.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later when the other arrive." Carlisle says, looking as if he felt bad for interupting. I nodded my head, picking Nessie up wedding style and bring her inside the Cullen house. Not long ago, after my father had died, Esme had made a room for me here, if I wanted it, and I did, because I could not stay in the house...the house filled with so many memories with my father. He was a great man, a great father. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss him.

I bring Nessie into my room, put her on the bed, and climb on to lay beside her. I grab hold of her while he back is to me, and pull her so her body is touching mine. She was so warm, so unlike anyone else, so different. There was no one in this world like her...and she was mine.

"Jacob..." She whispers, turning around to stare me in the eye. She eyes show confusion.

"Yes, my beautiful Renesmee?" I ask, while her face goes red.

"Jacob...will you tell me what Imprint means?" I was stunned by her question. I didn't know if I were going to have to explain this now...but...I would rather her know before, know I would protect her, keep her safe, before the fight started.

"Renesmee...Imprinting is a powerful thing for a wolf. It is...when you find your soul mate, the first time you lay eyes on them. We don't completly know why we do this, but some of the elders had a theory that it was the person who we have the most chance of carrying on the Wolf gene...But that, I do not care about. Renesmee, I love you, more then anything. I will do everything in my power to protect you, to make sure you are safe and happy, even if it kills me. You are my life, the only thing that keeps me here on this earth. Without you, I would have no reason to live." I explain, maybe a little too fast. Many emotions cross her face. Hurt, perhaps for not telling her sooner. Sadness, for an unknown reason. And finally, Love. So much love pours out of her, it's hard for me not to just kiss her...

We stare at eachother, taking in everything, for what seems like hours, but what was only minutes.

"Jacob...I have always loved you. You have always been the one person I could talk to and be open with. Yours arms have always been my safe place. Every night I wish you were in the cotage with me, keeping me warm. I love you, Jacob Black, and I always will..." She answered, her eyes welling up with tears. They start to spill over, and I wipe them away with my thumb, leaving my hand there.

"I will make you happy. I will keep you safe." I whisper, bringing her into an embrace. I breathe in, taking in her scent. She sighs, and leans into me, placing her head on the pillow.

"Can I stay here tonight, Jake?" She asks, muffled by my shoulder and the pillow.

"If it's cool with Bella and the Psycho, sure sure." I answer her, and she giggles at the nickname I gave her dad. "Yeah...I guess he kind of is a psycho." Nessie comments. We both laugh. She has the most amazing laugh. Like bells ringing, like sunshine coming into a dreary black room, like the first kiss of the person you love. Like home.

"Jake, I think their home." Renesmee said, breaking the trace I was in from her intoxicating laugh. After she said that, she sighed, kissed me on the cheek, grabbed my hand and got up. I followed after her as we decended the stairs. Everyone sat in silence, stairing blankly at a wall or the TV.

"What are we going to do, Jacob..." Renesmee whispered, looking devestated.

"I don't know yet. Carlisle, shall we explain the situation?"


End file.
